


Sweet Grief

by sassybeauty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, dark!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybeauty/pseuds/sassybeauty
Summary: Where Peter Maximoff tries his best to protect Ivy, his neighbour and long time best friend (Also the girls he loves) from the things he and her sister have createdOrWhere Ivy tries her best to help a lost little Lorna Dane to find her siblings (Also to meet again with the boy she oh so deeply cares and loves) and protect them all from everything & everyone else (The media, the Purifiers, or their Father)OrWhere Erik Lehnsherr finally makes up a plan that isn't settled entirely by violence





	1. Ivy (And a little of Peter too)

** _We do miss you._ **

** _How’s mom and karen and home?_ **

It’s the only thing Peter’s letter says. The address is somewhere near Maine, a really unknown town. Days away in a normal travel’s speed, but Ivy knows they do not travel like the rest of the people do, as she does.

That’s why they _left_ her behind.

The letter’s paper is the back side of a postal card with a red balloon and a clown besides a blue circus. There is no remittent or nothing clear enough to track them.

Except the address.

So, that’s why Ivy supposes they would like to read an answer of her. Then she writes to them. Writes to Peter.

** _Mom and karen are gone. Home’s good. Im taking care of the plants and stuff_ **

Her hand trembles as she writes every syllable. Four days has passed since they left. And they aren’t far enough or safe enough. Not when their faces are on the news, claiming Peter’s the one who freed a psycho from the oh-so-fucking-pentagon, and not when the actions of said psycho help to create a new mass group that call themselves “The Purifiers”.

Or, the same but in another words, freak persecutors.

Freak killers.

** _I miss you both too._ **  
** _ Don’t stay still for too long guys._**

It’s the only thing she writes and send back to them, back to him.


	2. Peter (And a little of Ivy too)

** _We do not. No unnecessarily, at least._ **

** _We have heard a few things about a child. We are looking for her and maybe she is also looking for us._ **

** _Anything you know about something like that, even if it seems kind of weird, tell us._ **

Wanda’s the one to write this time. Peter simply cannot. He’s too busy worrying about Ivy’s seeing his messy bedroom and the tons of junk food and pictures that are all across his room.

Pictures of them, mostly.

He also worries a lot more about Ivy’s own security, but there is nothing they can held her accountable for. For everything that matters, and everything that mom and karen and Ivy swear to say, they both just run away the afternoon after Magneto’s adventure.

After their father’s adventure.

There is a ton of shit Peter wants to tell Ivy, but he knows he can’t, for her own security. So he cannot help himself to write something coherent and cool but that shows how much he cares. Then Wanda is the one to write their words down.

He cannot help himself, and there’s plenty of opportunities when he showed he cannot restrain himself. Then, when he is going to deliver the letter to the mailbox’s office (Hair freshly died red and using all denim clothes), he writes a little thing down. Just for her, so that she can knows he also worries and has understood her own little message. 

** _And stay safe you too._ **

Ivy cannot help herself. She smiles brightly when she reads Wanda’s messy and Peter’s sketchy handwritings.

There are tears on her eyes too.

They are good. They are fine. Maybe they can also protect themselves for a good amount of time, until everything is going back to normality.

Except it never does. 


	3. Ten Years Can Do So Much To The People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From DoFP to Apocalipsis. Ten years into the future is when (sorta) our story begins.
> 
> Cursive are for memories and flashbacks!!!
> 
> Also, this is an extremely short chapter which purpose is mainly an introduction

_ **My child** _   
_ ** You've been lost.** _   
_ ** Because you believed in false gods.** _

_ **But I am here now.** _

Ivy watched the blue man speak, brightly and true. She holds Erik's hand in comfort, he has tears, brightly and true as well. He has also lost everything he chooses to keep.

_"It's okay" She heards Magneto voice in the back of her head. A long lost memory from almost nine years ago "I know it is hard, I know how loss feels like. I understand you"_

_Ivy was crying back then, and Eriks hold her hand to comfort her._

The blue mutant keeps talking and Ivy keeps wondering at what moment her life went from sappy teenager with a quirky cute boyfriend, family and friends, from when she hated Erik and she loved her dad, to that very moment, when she has another hard decision to make.

And the answer is a yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, english isnt my first language but most of mistajes are made up on purpose to 'imitate' what i think the characters would write like.
> 
> Also, there's age diferent between movies and stuff.
> 
> Peter&Wanda are 17 and were finishing their senior year at high school before the incident
> 
> Ivy is also 17 !!
> 
> All the love, crazy fuckers


End file.
